A Jedi's Fire
by Ganner
Summary: Ganner is graduating to Jedi Knight, this is his first mission. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

A Jedi's Fire  
Chapter 1  
Ganner looked up at Master Letan Ak, who was a few inches taller than him, as they walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple. Ganner himself was only 5'9, a 17 year old, dark brown haired padawan, about to graduate. "This is an important time for you" Master Letan Ak said Ganner nodded respectfully, but his mind was elsewhere. This was supposed to be excited, he would soon show his Lightsaber to the council, prove his skills and he would be granted the rank of Jedi knight. After ten years he would finally graduate, but he didn't feel the excitement that the other knights said he would feel. Probably just nervous he thought.  
"Now ignite your Lightsaber and show us your skills" "Yes master" Ganner replied. He slowly reached down and unclipped his saber from his belt and raised the handle making the symmetrical look of his face. He pressed his thumb down on the ignition switch. The snap- hiss of the extending blade filled the room to reveal. BLACK! The blade was black. Ganner was so shocked that he hadn't realized that he dropped the saber until he heard the bladeless handle hit the floor. Nothing like that had ever happened before, Ganner had heard of sabers that were red, yellow, blue, green, and purple, but he had never heard of a black colored Lightsaber before, and judging from the gasps in the room, apparently the council members hadn't either. He felt a strange feeling inside himself, the same kind he hade while in lightsaber training when a bolt was flying at him, but this time the feeling was long and drawn out. Ganner blinked and seemed to come back to himself. The feeling inside of him continued to grow, he felt as if something bad were about to happen. The hair on the back of his neck began to stand up. BOOM!!! An explosion rocked the council chamber. No not an explosion, but the breaking of glass. A black-clad figure came flying into the chamber by way of the broken window. The figure reached into his robes and removed something, Ganner caught only a glimpse of something shiny before it was enveloped in the person's robes again. Something red began extending from the figure's left arm. A lightsaber! That was the object that the figure had removed from his belt. Ganner now noticed where the person was standing, right in front of Master Letan Ak! Ak reached for his own saber but the Sith, that is what he must be if he could construct a lightsaber, reached his hand forward. A bright flash came from the Jedi master and his hand lowered back down to his side and he fell to his knees, as if all the energy had drained from his body. The Dark Jedi raised his Lightsaber and brought it down, right on top of Master Ak, and Jedi Master Letan Ak was no more. "NOOOOOOO!!!" Ganner yelled, for now, not only had the Sith killed his master, but he was now performing the final injustice by picking up the Jedi's Lightsaber and igniting it to use for himself. The Sith snapped his head up look directly at Ganner. The light glinted off of his eyes, making them the only thing visible under his robe of darkness. His gaze was full of hatred and, try as he might, Ganner could not stop that gaze from piercing his soul. Ganner continued to stare back, for hatred shown in his eyes too, hatred not for everything and everyone, like his adversary, but hatred for that being. That being that had killed his master, one of the few friends he had throughout his training. The evil emanating from this creature through the force surrounded Ganner, enveloped him. That vile creature had taken this place of light, and tainted it. He had taken a sheet of white, and smeared it with blood. Ganner came back to reality the man, a lightsaber in each hand, launching himself from the ground, across the chamber toward Ganner, using the Force to propel himself. Everything in the room seemed to slow down. Ganner felt a warmth inside of him. He felt something burning inside of him. It was his fire, a Jedi's Fire. He extended his hand; using the Force to wrench his lightsaber from the place he had dropped it earlier. It flew, faster than the eye could see, from the ground and into his palm. The black clad figure landed in front of Ganner, and extended his hand, but Ganner was already aware of the Sith's intentions. A bright flash erupted from Ganner, who felt the fire in him burst into a violently burning furnace, consuming all that was tossed to it. Ganner felt the energy from the dark one, but instead of being weakened by it, he absorbed it, took it in. The energy that was meant to douse the fire in him was actually feeding, making it grow. The Sith lowered his hand and raised the two lightsabers in his grasp. Gunner ignited his lightsaber, but left it in a casual pose, hanging in front of him at an angle, making him appear defenseless. Ganner saw his adversary prepare to strike, but at that moment many shadows of paths that his enemy might strike from appeared in Ganner's vision, and as soon as the Dark Jedi twitched, Ganner knew where and how he would attack. The dark one struck down at Ganner's side, but his lightsaber was already there, ready to block the attack. Another attack came, and another, but every time the Sith struck Ganner's blade was there to deflect it. Slash after slash Ganner blocked, the fire in him still burning bright. Ganner then decided to take the offensive, he dealt one blow, then another, and another, each time sensing the strength of his opponent dwindling. He dealt blow after devastating blow. The Sith raised the yellow lightsaber, that he had taken, to defend himself. Ganner batted the blade away and out of the man's grasp, using the Force to hurl it away, the bladeless handle flying through the window. He continued his relentless attack, blow after blow against the one lightsaber the Sith had left to protect himself. The man let his grip on his lightsaber loosen for but a moment, but a moment was all Ganner needed. He used the Force to thrust the Lightsaber from the man's grasp and swung at the handle in mid-air, cutting it clean in half. In front of Ganner, the Dark Jedi dropped to his knees. Ganner moved his lightsaber so the end was pointed at the Dark one. The man looked at the end of the black blade, his eyes following it up until they were looking at Ganner's. The eyes were pleading, as if to say show me mercy. "Just as you showed no mercy to my master, so I will show you none." Ganner said as he raised his blade above his head "You may consider this a message from the great Jedi Master Letan Ak.YOU ARE BEATEN!!!" And then, with one final crushing blow, Ganner brought the lightsaber blade down on the Dark Jedi, and Ganner finally struck down the Dark Lord of the Sith. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ganner looked down at the robed body lying on the floor beneath him. There seemed to be something wrong with it. THERE! A ghostlike figure seemed to rise from the body, a translucent sort of figure. The hairless head of the person was scarred and mutilated, almost beyond human recognition. The figure was clad in dark robes, and simply floated above the floor. "Who are you?" Ganner asked "I am a Dark Lord of the Sith, but my name is of no importance. You may have stricken me down, but my brothers of the darkness will soon avenge me, and strike you down in return. Be warned! Nowhere can you run to escape us, and nothing you can do will stop us." The figure leaned forward and charged toward Ganner, his face contorted in a snarl. Ganner brought his hands up to protect himself, as soon as the figure hit him a scream erupted in his brain, stopping all attempt at block the spirit. Ganner was thrown backwards and off of his feet, and as soon as his head hit the floor, he lost consciousness.  
He woke up later, lying on his back on a soft mat of some kind. He looked around to see nothing but the round white room that he was in. He sensed a presence outside, and reached out; touched it let them know that he was awake. A few moments later, a blue female Twi'Lek walked in, and Ganner sat up. She was of medium height, clothed in Jedi robes with a Jedi Master Medal hanging around her neck, and looked to be about ten years older than Ganner. "Good afternoon Ganner, Hello my name is Vai Malin, how are you feeling?" the woman asked. "I'm feeling fi-Wait a minute!" Ganner interrupted himself "Did you say afternoon? That means I've been here overnight and all through the day!" "No no no! Ha ha ha" Vai laughed "You've been here for three days now." "Three-" Ganner's voice escaped him "three days?" "Yes, three days," Vai replied "every day you've lied here in the hospital wing of the Jedi Temple, not moving at all, just lying there." "Master Malin, may I leave the hospital wing or am I still under surveillance?" Ganner asked, anxious to get up and move around "You may wander around the hospital wing, but you must stay near, Master Windu will be coming down to speak with you soon." She replied. "Okay, then I'll just stay here for a while." Ganner said "Alright" Vai said, and left Ganner layed back down and immediately fell into a Jedi trance.  
  
He saw the members of the Jedi council sitting in a circle, all their eyes closed, their legs folded with their hands on their laps. A bright light began emanating from the center of their circle, it shone brightly, enveloping the council members. But then a darkness began creeping in at the edge of his vision, eating away at the bright light coming from the inner circle. The darkness continued crawling in, cutting a hole in the light. It continued to creep in until it reached the council members. A circle of light remained around the council members, but it was slowly being destroyed. Dark knives began flying into the circle towards the Jedi. They continued to come in until there was no light left. But then a dim light came on, just enough to see, Ganner looked at the place where the council members had been, and then wished he hadn't. The Jedi were laying on the ground, all dead it looked, their bodies just lay there unmoving. Ganner gasped and stepped back, but nothing was there to support his foot, and he fell down into darkness. He continued to fall, and then he heard a voice calling his name. "Ganner" It seemed distant, almost as though he was simply imagining it. "Ganner" There it was again, louder this time. "Ganner" He blinked, and when he opened his eyes again he was laying on his bed again in the hospital, sweating. Ganner looked around for the source of the voice, and he found it, Vai was sitting in front of him with Master Windu behind her. "Are you ok?" Mace Windu asked. "Yeah I think so, why?" Ganner replied "You were shaking violently, and yelling 'look out, look out!'" Vai said in answer to his question. "Oh, well it was nothing." He said "Alright, well Master Windu is here to speak with you, and I must go speak with my own padawan." Said Vai. "Yes, she is probably nervous about tonight" Mace said to her as she walked out the door Ganner turned a questioning gaze on him. "She is presenting her padawan to the council tonight for final examination." Mace said in reply to the unspoken question. "Well, hopefully her presentation doesn't turn out as bad as mine did." "Yes, we are very sorry about Master Ak, we will be having a service for him tomorrow evening if you wish to attend." Ganner looked down at the bed on which he was sitting. "No, I can't go, not after watching him cut down like that, I just couldn't take it." "Very well, I thought you would say that." "Anyway, you came here to speak with me?" "Yes, I have spoken with the council, and we have decided to give you a few days to yourself, you may do with it what you wish, whether it be staying here, or exploring Coruscant." "Thank you master" Ganner replied. "You need this time to yourself." Master Windu said as he walked out the door, which closed behind him. Ganner blew out a deep breath and relaxed. "What am I going to do?" he muttered to himself.  
  
Ganner landed his speeder next to the street, well it wasn't his speeder, it was a rental, nothing to fancy, just a dark green L-30 with a closed cockpit, a closed cockpit that fit his 5'9" self perfectly. He opened the door and stepped out, dressed in a black pair of pants and a blue shirt that he had gotten from the Jedi Temple. He closed the door and looked around to see where he could go. He saw a restaurant a little ways down. He locked the speeder and started walking. He walked up to the door and looked up at the building, it was very run down and didn't look like much. The door opened and he stepped inside, immediately inside their was a droid, it looked up at him. "Hello, can I get you anything?" the droid said in a low, synthesized voice. "Just some water, thank you." Ganner said "Okay, right this way" the droid led him to a table in the corner. On the way through the restaurant Ganner looked around, the place was in very good shape compared to the way it was on the outside, and much more popular as well. Appearances could be deceiving. He sat down at the two-seater table. The droid left, but was back in a moment with Ganner's drink. Ganner lost himself in his thoughts: it had been nearly two weeks since he had left the temple. He had taken tours and looked at museums, and stayed in hotels, but he had never returned to the temple. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice and a noise. "Hey, is this seat taken?" A female voice came from above him. Ganner looked up, above him stood a woman, about two years older than him he guessed. She was probably as tall as him, and wearing all black. "Is there anyone sitting in it?" Ganner said, he wasn't really in the mood for a conversation, especially not with one of these types of people. "Ah, a clever one aren't you?" The woman pulled the chair back, and sat down in it. "You look sad, is something wrong?" "Too long too tell." Ganner stated, looking back down at his drink. "Want to talk about it, what is it family, or friend problems?" She asked. He looked up at her, and saw a strange look in her eye, and didn't trust her at all. "No thanks" he said and began to stand up to leave. "No, I insist." She said. He sensed it but a moment to late, two sets of hands grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him back down into the seat. He felt a needle poke him in the leg. He looked up to see her smile evilly, and then he felt himself fall from his chair, but he lost consciousness before he hit the floor.  
  
Ganner woke up on a table, unable to move, he looked at himself, he was clad in black, different clothing than he had been wearing in the restaurant. He looked around the room but couldn't see because of the shadows everywhere. Suddenly, out of the shadows, five figures appeared, all women, all clad in the same suits of the same color, black. All were wearing skins, armor, spiked shoulderpads. "Hello Jedi" one said as she stepped forward, "welcome to our home. And don't even ask, our force grip is holing you there." "Why am I wearing these clothes?" Ganner asked "These are the clothes you must wear to be one of us" She replied. "And you people might be?" Ganner asked "The nightsisters, and once you join us we will destroy the Jedi. We live all around the galaxy, and soon we will control it." The woman stated. "You make that sound like a sure thing, but I'm not in the joining mood." Ganner spat back. "You will be soon" She replied She reached inside her cape and removed the the handle of a force whip. She showed the handle to Ganner, and then activated the whip. She raised it up, preparing to strike. Ganner closed his eyes down to slits, summoning the force to him. The whip came down at him, but a millisecond before it hit him he used the force to push it away, back at the owner. The whip hit the woman in the arm, she screamed and her concentration was broken. It was broken for but a moment, but a moment was all Ganner needed, the hold on him was loosened, and at that moment he used the strongest force using push he could muster. In that instant the hold was gone, Ganner launched himself up in a backward somersault, landing on his feet. He looked over to see his lightsaber setting on a desk next to him. He picked up his lightsaber and ignited it, the black blade adding to the darkness already in the room. A few seconds later five red blades also ignited, all pointed at Ganner. He was willing to die fighting. And then they struck. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
One of the nightsisters ran at Ganner using the force to propel herself at him. Ganner brought his saber up to guard position, preparing himself for the attack that was coming. He deflected the attack, as she ran by him. He had barely a second to prepare himself before the next attack came. He had less than an inch of room between the end of her blade and himself. The next attack came even closer to him, but the next one didn't come. He looked around and saw five red blades around him. The slashes all came at once, Ganner launched himself into a backward somersault to avoid the blades. He avoided four of them but the fifth blade caught him in the side, causing him to fall to the ground with a huge gash in his side. He lay there, the pain in his side unbearable. He looked up to see five lightsabers all pointed at him. Just as I killed that Dark Jedi, so these Dark Jedi will kill me. Ganner thought. Then a sixth person entered the area, she stood a slight bit taller than all the rest. She wore a chain around her neck that was half hidden by her long black hair. A black cape hung down behind her, and black shoulder- pads with spikes coming from them an each shoulder. She had on a black leather bodysuit, the pant-legs of which were tucked into her black leather boots. "She said that you would join us one way or another, Ganner. You said that you wouldn't, but I'm here to change your mind on that." She said as she pulled out a force whip and ignited it, all in one motion. " You will soon see that the light side is not the correct path for you." "Well I can tell by your clothes that you aren't too much of a light fancier yourself." Ganner managed to spit back. He now had his legs folded under him, with his face laying on the floor. His arms were clutching his chest as he tried to use the force to accelerate the healing of his wound. "Not a smart answer for someone in your position." She stated as she brought the whip down on his back. "AAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Ganner screamed as the multiple ends of the whip slashed into his back, causing even more pain. The whip came again and again, each time more flesh was torn open from his back. Just when Ganner thought that the last seconds of his life were fading away, he felt a reassuring presence outside of the room, then another. The presence was telling him to hold on for a little bit more, that help was coming. Then the door opened and two people stepped in. Two more lightsabers ignited in the darkness. Two blue lightsabers, these not pointed at him, but at the nightsisters. All of the nightsisters turned to the wall and cut holes in it to the outside, all of them escaping out into the Coruscant night. Ganner saw, through his blurry vision, someone run up and kneel down next to him, checking his pulse. "Master Obi-Wan, he fading, we need to get him to the temple, or he won't last long." Came a voice from the person above him. "Anakin, help me levitate him back to the speeder." Came the reply. As he lost consciousness, Ganner could only hope that they could get him back to the Temple in time.  
Ganner awoke in a room in the hospital wing of the temple, he guessed. He looked around, seeing that the room was round and completely white. It had the same look as the room he was in last time he was injured. He tried to sit up, but the scars all over his body wracked him with pain upon every move he made. Every injury on his body rebelled against his movement, telling him to lie back down. But as son as hemoved to lay back down, his body screamed at him, and as he tried to set his hand down to support himself, it slipped and he fell from the bed, landing on the floor, his body bending, stretching the scar in his side. He screamed out in pain, but no matter what he did his body continued beating with agony. Just then the door flew open, and someone came sprinting in. Vai! So he was in the Jedi Temple, he closed his eyed, trying to use the Force to ease the pain that was tearing at his body. But the pain was to much, threatening to make him lose consciousness. He felt himself being lifted from the floor, his body simply hanging in mid-air, he began to shake violently, unable to stop. He opened his eyes and look at the bed an which he was about to set down on, he felt his back touch down on the bed, and then darkness overwhelmed him.  
Ganner came back to consciousness, floating in a very thick liquid. His eyes refused to open, they told him that if they did, then that liquid would get in his eyes, hurt him more. Suddenly, he was lifted out of the liquid, out of the tank he was in. He opened his eyes to see the person operating the machine that had just removed him from the tank of liquid. The girl was about as tall as him, she looked to be about as old as him as well. She had her hair pulled back and up into a ponytail, with two strands of hair hanging from her forehead. Her hair was completely blond, except for the two strands of hair hanging down from her forehead, which were light pink. "Well Ganner, I see that you are just as headstrong as my master told me you were, you were in that bacta for less time than I thought." Ganner blinked a few times, clearing the thick liquid from his eyes. "And your master might be?" he asked, his voice barely responding. "Vai Malin." Quickly came the response "Ah, well now I've met the master and the apprentice. By the way, how long have I been in that tank unconscious?" "Oh, two days, but it would have been shorter had you not have fallen when you woke up, when you had already been in a comatose state for two weeks." She replied to his question, almost without emotion. "Two weeks!? I have been out of it for a while, haven't I?" "Yes I suppose so." She replied, again without emotion. "How are you feeling? Do you still have any serioes pains in your body?" She asked, returning to her job. "Nothing serious, I'm still a little stiff and I know that the pain is still there, but it isn't as bad as it was." "Good." She said, once again with no emotion "That means that your wounds are already beginning to heal." "By the way," Ganner said "I never caught your name." "Mayj Hovlaan," the girl replied, then continued once again with her work. "If you feel ok, then you can go change back into your robes, if you aren't feeling that well, then I'm supposed to place you back in the bacta tank." "Thanks, but no thanks." Ganner replied, levitating himself up along with his robes and into a changing room, shutting the door behind him.  
Ganner sat in his room, in one of the towers of the temple, thinking. It had been a week since he was taken from the bacta tank, and his wounds had mostly healed. He had seen the hate and malice in their eyes, felt their rage and violence toward him. Was that what I did? Was I that hateful and vengeful against that dark lord? I was acting just like they did, I was so close to becoming exactly like them. I was becoming just about as evil as they are. What is wrong with me? A chime at the door brought him out of the interior dialogue. "Come in." He said "Hello, Ganner" said the two people entering the room. "Hello. You look familiar, have I seen you before?" "Yes, but you probably don't remember us, we were the ones that saved you from those nightsisters." Replied the younger man. "Ah yes, Obi-Wan and Anakin wasn't it?" Ganner asked "Yes, that would be us." The older man said, chuckling. "We've heard quite a bit about you too. People all over the temple have been talking about you, the one who defeated a Sith." "Good job, I arrived right after you lost consciousness, and I'd like to congratulate you for being so strong." Anakin said. "Don't congratulate me," Ganner muttered, "I wasn't strong, I was weak, I did exactly what he wanted me to, he didn't care if I killed him because he knew that he had goaded me into using the dark side. I fell into his trap and didn't even know it." No one said anything for a while, a sober feeling filled the room. Then another chime at the door announced another visitor. Ganner looked up as the door opened to see Master Yoda enter. "Been summoned to the council chamber to receive an assignment you have." He said 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Ganner stood in front of the council chamber door, afraid to enter, remembering what had happened to him last time he had gone into that place. The door to the chamber opened and a voice from the chamber summoned him inside. Ganner entered the room, stepping to the very center of the circular area. He looked around the chamber, preparing himself for what the council was about to tell him. Mace Windu was the first to speak, "Due to your recent encounter, we have chosen you for this assignment. Your job will be to track down these so called 'Nightsisters', discover where they are working from, but to if at all possible, do not engage them, you are to report back to us as soon as you find them, and we will send a force to oppose them. "Being as how you are a rather new Jedi Knight, we will be pairing you with someone else, she also is a young Jedi Knight, Her name is Mayj Hovlaan, I believe you have been acquainted before. You and her will complete a few small missions around Coruscant before we send you on your way." "Why the long wait before we get going?" Ganner asked, speaking the first thing that came to mind. "We must first complete the arrangements for you leaving, starships, passports, etcetera." "Ah! Has she been informed of this yet?" He asked "Yes, she is down on the main floor, being briefed for the first of your peacekeeping assignments, you are to report down there immediately." The Jedi Master replied. "Thank you, master." Ganner said, bowing and leaving the room, walking toward the turbolift to take him to the main floor.  
He stepped out of the turbolift and walked toward the room where Mayj would be being briefed. Ganner, entered the room, the door closing behind him, and sat down in one of the many empty chairs, looking to the only other occupant of the room. "What have we got to do tonight?" He asked, wandering what they could possibly have to do in the undercity of Coruscant. "A local restaurant has been getting robbed on a regular basis by a gang, we are supposed to post out there tonight, and if the thugs show up we stop them." She said, getting straight down to business. "Okay." He said with mock seriousness, trying to lighten the mood. She got up to walk out, "Come on, I've got a speeder waiting outside to take us to the restaurant, I'll drive." Ganner stood up and began to follow her out, trying not to laugh. Is this person incapable of showing feelings, like laughing at a joke, or what?  
Ganner leaned back in his seat, relaxing. "Remember Mayj, not to many drinks while we're at the bar." He said in a mocking tone. "It's a restaurant, not a bar, and I don't drink." She said, continuing to stare out the front of the speeder while she was driving. "Are your lips like magnetized together or something, because I meant that as a joke, and frankly, well.I don't think you got it." Ganner said, staring at her, amazed at how she never showed any emotion, even for a second. "Oh," She said, "in that case ha ha ha." "Ooo, that was good, did you hurt yourself? I'm serious, are you incapable of finding things funny?" "We're here." She said, changing the subject as she landed the speeder. "Fine, whatever." Ganner said, deciding to drop the subject as he stepped out of the speeder and onto the street. The two of them walked through the door, finding themselves a table in the back of the restaurant. Mayj began looking around nervously almost right after they sat down. "You know we've only been sitting here for a few minutes, but if you think that they know we're here or something, I wouldn't worry about it, no one can even see us, let alone be suspicious of us." "I know, I'm just nervous, it's my first assignment as a Jedi Knight, without Master Vai." "Its my first assignment without my master as well." "Yeah sure, but I haven't already had a fight with a Dark Jedi and beat him, not to mention been on my own for a few weeks already." "Listen, striking down that sith was not something that made me proud, and let's not even go to th." He stopped as he saw a group of shady looking men walk in the door, the lead of which drew a blaster from his belt. "Its show time." Ganner said to Mayj, reaching into his robe to reach for his lightsaber.  
Sater pulled his blaster from his belt, the rest of his gang doing the same. He raised it up in the air so all could see, yelling as he did. "Alright everyone, we're here again to take your credits and valuables, no one acts heroic, and no one get hurt." The people were all frozen in place, fear on their faces, staring at him. One of the others was emptying the money from behind the bar, the other nine, standing around, taunting the occupants of the establishment with their blasters. His friend had finish emptying the bar of money, Sater grabbed a drink, glugging it down in one try, the rest of his "troops" all standing in front of the bar as well. He turned around to leave and ran into something, falling to the floor on his back, finding himself looking up into a very stern face. Sater stood up, pulling his blaster from its holster, showing it to the man. "Out of the way bud, I don't want to hurt you." "Oh please." The man said, removing a shiny cylinder from inside his dark robes. "What is that suppo." He trailed of as he realized what the object was. "BOYS!!!" he yelled calling to the others that were there with him in the restaurant. Ten more people ran into the establishment, doubling the number of allies he had with him. "I would suggest surrendering Jedi, you're quite outnumbered." "Oh please," The other said, igniting his lightsaber to reveal a black blade, "You don't think that I'd come here alone do you?" Setar was confused at what the man had said, and then his eyes grew wide, he looked around the restaurant. As if on cue, another lightsaber ignited in the shadows, this one pink. A girl emerged from the shadows, her eyes maddeningly calm. "Didn't you know that stealing is against the law?" she asked, her voice devoid of all emotion. That was the last straw, Setar whipped his blaster up, as did the rest of his group, and started firing.  
Ganner brought his lightsaber up, deflecting the first shot that came at him, the bolt shooting up in the air. He saw another come at him, sent that one back at the owner, hitting him in the leg. The bolts came more and faster now, being everywhere at once, this was much faster than in training, but he had no problem deflecting every one. Then Mayj entered the fight, her pink blade everywhere at once sending every bolt back at the gang of thugs in front of them. Every time she sent a bolt back at the gang, another blaster stopped firing until there was only one left.  
Sater saw that it was his only option left, so he went for it. He reached back behind an overturned table and grabbed a person that was crouching behind it. He was going to get out of here, one way or another.  
Ganner saw the man reach behind the overturned table, and pull a woman out from behind it by the table by the back of her dress. "Don't move, or I'll shoot her!" he yelled. The womans eyes stared at him, almost crying out for pity. Ganner's hand twitched and the man's hand came loose from the womans back. Another twitch of his hand, and the man came flying across the room, the neck of his shirt landing in Ganner's hand. Ganner held him there, a few inches above the ground, looking into his eyes. "Don't ever get civilians involved," Ganner said, dropping the man to the ground and deactivating his lightsaber. Ganner turned to Mayj. "Shall we go?" he asked, walking out the door with her as the police ran in. Ganner sat down in the speeder, closing his eyes and relaxing. laying back in his chair. "I think that we should head back to the temple." Mayj said as she started up the speeder, turning it back toward the temple and accelerating. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Ganner woke up the following morning in his room, feeling tired after the battle at the restaurant the night previous. After getting up and exercising for a few minutes, Ganner headed to the door of his room, he opened it to find Mayj there. "We have another assignment this morning." She said, "come on, I'll tell you on the way to the turbolift." "You remember that gang that we stopped at the restaurant last night?" She asked rhetorically. "Um, no, I already forgot the laser fight that we got into last night." Ganner said jokingly. "Well, the rest of the gang seems to have gotten rather angry, and along with some assassin droids, went on a rampage late last night. We have to infiltrate their hideout building and stop them." "How many people?" Ganner asked "Thirty to forty people, with ten to twenty more droids." She responded, as if she already knew that the question was coming. "Sixty at most, huh?" Ganner commented, thinking about the odds. "I think that I can take thirty of them. Do you think that you can handle the other thirty?" "I'll be fine." She said not seeming to register the humor in his voice. "Once again, I make a joke and it just flies right over your head, and you missed it." Ganner said, sighing. "Oh, sorry." She said. "No problem," he said, "my humor is mostly dry anyway." "Oh, okay." She said as they arrived at the turbolift. "I'll try to laugh next time. "Oh, well, trying is good." He said, stepping into the turbolift.  
Ganner got in the passenger seat of the speeder, closing the door behind him. They were heading out toward the thugs' bunker, preparing to infiltrate. Mayj got in the landspeeder, started it, and took off. It took only a matter of minutes for them to arrive at the correct location. Stepping out of the speeder, Ganner looked at the building they were about to break into. "Let's do this." He said to Mayj, approaching the building.  
Emik was very angry, his boss was in jail, he was put in charge, and the entire business was falling apart, all in one night. He had always dreamed of ruling the gang one day, but not like this. He wanted to rule when the gang was successful and rich, when they were on a wining streak, no longer needing to rob because of all the money that they had already stolen. But those things were not to be, he was stuck with thios gang of bozos, Sater would have known how to handle these ruffians, but he didn't. They were drinking right now, drinking to their hearts delight, but that would soon change, for Emik had a plan to whip them into shape. A chime at the door announced a visitor. "Check who it is," Emik said, "we don't want no cops bustin' in on us." Five of his men walked toward the door, approaching it cautiously. A low hum came from behind the door, and then the door began to glow, it turned a bright red, the hum growing louder. One of his men stepped forward, "Stay back, I'll get it." He stepped forward, and touched the door. "Ah! Hot!" He said, jumping away from the door. Suddenly the door split, and a black laser blade came through it. The door then blew in, a dark clad man standing there. A Jedi! They must have gotten information from Sater after they got him last night. Emik heard that they had taken him alive. He was probably even now being interrogated by police. Four of his thugs rushed the man, only to be thrown away by some un-seeable force. Ah, yes, he had heard that Jedi could harness that so-called Force, which was why they were near invincible. His men got up, rushing the Jedi again. They appeared to be unhurt, just stunned a little bit. One of his men fired a bolt at the Jedi, but it was deflected back and at the man by the Jedi's lightsaber. The rest of his men then joined the fray. The Jedi couldn't hold out forever, he had him outnumbered, even though the Jedi had taken out one person, he was still outnumbered twenty-seven to one, twenty-six, twenty five. The Jedi was taking his men out, but was weakening, too many bolts coming at him at once. The Jedi would soon fall, he would win, and the morale of his men would skyrocket, helping him rule the business. But then there was another person coming through the door, a pink lightsaber in her hand as well. Another Jedi! This one with vengeance in her eyes. Her lightsaber swung back and forth, cutting down Emik's warriors as it went. He was down to thirteen people now, his men were slowly losing, and Emik knew it. He turned around and ran into the back room, sparing a glance as he went. There were only seven men left, and they were losing ground quite quickly. He ran through the hallways, until he got to the door he wanted. At first it looked like part of the wall, but once he touched the camouflaged touchpad, the door opened. He ran inside and closed the door, locking it. He activated the lights and looked around, these Jedi may be good against people, but he'd soon see how they reacted to assassin droids.  
Ganner stood amongst the carnage, looking at what he and Mayj had done, he looked at her, trying to think of what had made her so angry. He had never seen any emotion from her, and the last thing he expected from her was this kind of anger. "What?" She snapped at him, then turned away walking toward a hallway in the back of the room. "Come on, one of them got away, and I don't want him coming back with reinforcements." Ganner watched her walk away, and felt confused. Ah well he would figure that out later. He followed her into the hallway, he was considering asking her about why she was so angry, but decided against it. She appeared as though she had been in this place before, walking through the halls and stopping in front of what appeared to be part of the wall. She turned and ignited her saber, cutting a hole in the wall. She jumped through the hole, and he followed. To find about one hundred and twenty plaster barrels pointed at them. There were thirty assassin droids standing there, each had two blasters on each hand, and a blaster connected to each shoulder. "I thought that you said that there were ten to twenty here." Ganner said, the humor dying from his would-be joke. She turned her gaze upon him. "That wasn't very funny." "I know that, the humor was last when you turned that look on me. Okay, that was all lost too." The two of them turned back to the droids, and Ganner re-ignited his lightsaber, holding it loosely in his hand. "Prepare to meet your end, or as you like to say 'prepare to became one with the Force', Jedi." Came a voice from the back of the room. All of the droids in the room aimed their blasters at the two Jedi. Well, thought Ganner, actually they're all aimed at Mayj. Ganner assessed the situation, trying to figure out how they could both get out of this room alive. Then it came to him, he could eliminate half of them just by making one move. "I will destroy you, if it is the last thing I do." Yelled Mayj. "No you won't." Replied the voice. The droids began firing, and at that second, Ganner acted. He launched himself at Mayj pushing her over, for his plan to work he had to count on the stupidity of the assassin droids. A millisecond before the droids in the front row could fire, the droids in the back row did. Form the angle at which they were aiming the droids in the back shot the droids in front of them, they continued to shoot the ones in front of them, until only the back row was left. Mayj landed on the ground, Ganner landing a few feet past her. He did a forward roll as he landed, and came up on his feet, his lightsaber at the ready. He brought the blade up to deflect one bolt, then another. On of the bolts he deflected hit one of the droids in the leg, causing it to fall over, but it kept on firing. Ganner deflected the next bolt right back into another droid's head, destroying its vital circuitry, he slashed the droid that had fallen over. Causing it to shut down as well. He had three droids left, and then he only had two, and then one. Ganner then summoned all of the Force to him, and raced toward the droid, faster than physically possible, slicing it in two. He was then facing a man of medium height, bald, and holding a blaster. "I'm going to kill you Jedi." He said "I don't think so." Said Ganner, and faster than the man's eyes could follow Ganner's hand flew out and grabbed his wrist twisting it and making the blaster fall from his hand. "What's the big idea here?" Ganner asked the man. "I was ju." the man began to respond. "MURDERER!!!" came a yell from behind Ganner. Suddenly Mayj came flying around him and cut the man down. Ganner turned to look at Mayj, a confused look in his eye. He wasn't sure what had made her act like that.  
Mayj got in the speeder. Ganner was sitting there, watching her. He saw her reach for the place where the starter key should have been. She looked down to where it should have been, and then she turned to Ganner. "You won't get the key until you explain what had happened to me in there." Ganner said as he held the key out. "Why? Why is it your business?" She snapped back at him. "Because a person that I have never seen show emotion before, cut down twenty plus men, and a defenseless person in there." "I don't have to explain myself to you!" She yelled at him. "Fine then, don't." Ganner said as he turned to leave the speeder. Her hand twitched and all the doors in the speeder locked. He looked at her, saw the anger in her eyes, and then she broke down and began crying. Even though she was crying he could still hear the anger in her voice. "Because when I was two years old, my parents were shot by thugs like that. They were walking down the side walk, and were robbed, they tried to kidnap my mother, and when my father tried to stop them, he was shot. When my mother tried to stop them, she was shot as well. That was how the Jedi found me, because my parents were killed. So I hate them, don't you understand? I HATE THEM!" She said, her voice rising the entire time. Ganner gave her the key, and the rest of the speeder ride was spent in silence. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Ganner sat in his room, thinking. He had arrived back at the temple a few hours ago. Since then he had been trying to decide what to do about Mayj. He had finally decided to go talk to her about what had happened, and he was preparing himself for the screaming that he might, and probably would get from her when he brought it up. He got up and walked to the door, opening it. Mayj was standing right in front of him, reaching for the call button, she looked up. "Oh, hi Ganner. Listen, I want to apologize for the way I blew up on you earlier. I don't know why I acted that way, I just sometimes get a little angry sometimes with things that remind me of my parents." She said, blurting it all out at once. "No problem, that's happened to me quite a few times. That's actually what happened when that Sith struck down Master Ak." Ganner replied, wincing at the thought of his old master. Suddenly, the comlink in his wall beeped, announcing a call. Ganner pressed the answer button, "Hello." "Ganner," came the voice, "Could you and Mayj come to the Jedi council chamber? The preparations for your trip are complete." "Thank you." Ganner said, deactivating the comlink and turning to Mayj. "Shall we go?"  
Ganner and Mayj entered the council chamber, walking to the very center of it. "Good afternoon." Mace Windu said. "Good afternoon." Ganner and Mayj replied, bowing respectfully to the Jedi Master. "The preparations are finally complete for your trip. We will first be sending you to a planet called Dathomir, but you must first know a few things about the people of that planet. The people on that planet are all nomadic Force users, so be careful. Ganner," the Jedi Master began to chuckle, "the custom on that planet are that the women are dominant, and any man that is defeated by one of the women, is forced to be their slave." "Well," Ganner replied, "I suppose that's not too good, now is it?" "You will be traveling as though you have already been beaten by Mayj, and will be acting as her slave." Mayj began laughing as she stood next to Ganner. He looked at her in amazement, because of her show of emotion, and the fact that he would be acting under her when people saw them. She continued to chuckle as they left the chamber. "This isn't fair." Ganner said in mock-hurt. Mayj simply laughed.  
The two of them went to the appropriate level for taking off for their trip. They would be taking a beaten up old freighter, Ganner couldn't even identify the make or model. They entered the shuttle, noticing that their things had already been brought aboard. They both got into the cockpit, strapping them-selves in. Mayj requested clearance to take off, and a few moments later they received it. They completed the pre-flight check, and took off. The take-off went well, as did the flight into hyperspace. They were going to Dathomir, and it was going to be a long trip, so Ganner decided to get some sleep in his quarters aboard the ship.  
It had been two days, and they were supposed to come out of hyperspace in a few minutes. Ganner had taken this time to explore the ship, unfortunately the ship had been stripped bare, aside from a food processor and beds for sleeping, there was nothing on the ship. "Ganner, get up here, we're coming out of hyperspace in a few seconds." Ganner entered the cockpit, sat down, and strapped himself in. He watched the timer count down until it hit zero, and they came back into real-space. They were very close to the planet, and were already within scanning range of it. "Well slave, there are no modern cities or spaceports around." Mayj commented. "Okay," Ganner replied, "with the whole slave thing, I am only acting like your slave. Not to mention only when other people are watching." "I know," Mayj said, chuckling, "but it's fun to make fun of you" Ganner simply shook his head and continued to look out the front viewport.  
They entered the planet's atmosphere at a normal landing angle, everything going normal. A laser blast hit the side of the ship, the entire craft shaking back and forth. A second blast hit the ship, this time the ship began to creak, as if it were about to split in two. "I thought that the council said all the peole on this planet were nomadic!" Ganner yelled over the noise of the attack. "I thought so too." Mayj yelled back. "We're going to have to use an escape pod," Ganner yelled, "Everything on the ship is failing!" Mayj unbuckled her belt and ran out of the cockpit, toward the escape pods. Ganner set the ship on autopilot and followed Mayj out of the cockpit. The two of them got into one of the escape pods, quickly locking the door behind them and taking off.  
The pod shook as it collided with the ground, coming to a safe, but not so calm landing. Mayj opened the door and stuck her head outside. "See anything?" Ganner asked "Lots, and lots of sand." She answered, getting out of the pod and standing up. "Then I suppose that were safe." Ganner said, getting out of the pod as well. "Well, sensors showed a small city east of here, so I say we go check that out" Mayj said as she started to walk toward where the city was supposed to be.  
They had been walking for a few hours when something on the horizon caught their attention, it was someone or something running toward them. It appeared to be an animal of some type. It was huge, about as big as the freighter the came in on. He still couldn't make out any of the animal's features. Someone was riding on the back of the beast, but they, also were too far off to make out. Mayj began to walk toward the beast that was coming toward them. Ganner fell into step behind her, acting his part as the slave for the sake of the person on top of the animal who, he assumed, was watching. The two of the continued to walk until the beast and rider were almost upon them. It was very tall and muscular with large claws on its fingers, it stood on its back two legs the front two arms held in front of it. Ganner had the feeling that he had seen the animal in the computer information he looked at on the way here, but he couldn't seem to find the name of it. "Rancor." Mayj mumbled to Ganner without turning around. She must have sensed the confusion coming from him. The beast stopped in front of them and a black, leather clad woman jumped up off the top of the animal, doing a somersault in mid-air and landing a few feet in front of Mayj. "You have come for training?" The woman asked Mayj, ignoring Ganner and getting straight to the point. "Yes." Mayj said with no unnecessary chatter. "Good follow me," She said, "and bring your slave, we are in need of one." The woman turned and right as she began walking around Mayj turned to Ganner and shrugged. She turned back around and got on the back of the rancor, following the woman. Ganner began to follow. "No!" The woman yelled at Ganner. "I wish to see how much endurance you have for dong our slave work." Ganner turned away from the two, drawing the Force to himself, preparing to start a long distance run, the woman was probably unaware that Ganner was able to use the Force to sustain himself as he made he long run. He had tested himself before and he had run approximately 30 mph for about 2 ½ hours. He knew that he would do rather well, but he also knew that the woman intended to test him, to see how much he could do. She would try to destroy him, but he wouldn't let her.  
He had been running next to the rancor for one hour now, but lucky for him, the beast was only capable of running 15 mph, instead of Ganner's top speed of 30-35 mph. The woman turned to look at Ganner, she had apparently never run into this much resistance from a slave before. Ganner simply stopped in mid-run, not breathing hard, but simply refusing to go any farther. "What is the matter, slave," the woman said mockingly, stopping the rancor, "are you not strong enough to go any farther?" "No," Ganner, "I'm just sick of running in circles." "What?" The woman screamed at Ganner. "Are you defying me?" "No," Ganner, "but you must obviously take me for an idiot. I noticed fifteen minutes after we began that we were running in circles, In seven minutes we had passed this landmark three times." "What landmark?" The woman asked, a smile creeping onto her face. "Your home," Ganner said, "That canyon over there," he pointed to the west with his left hand, "the one that's almost impossible to see because of the terrain." "You are very observant slave, but I will make you pay for your lack of respect as soon as we return to the camp." She grabbed Ganner by the arm and yanked him, with overwhelming force, up onto the rancor. They rode up to the edge of the canyon, looking over the lip of the formation. A vast number of tents were pitched there, with fire appearing now, since the dark of night was coming. "Come slave," the lady said, "your services are needed." "Whats the matter," Ganner replied, "not enough slaves to do your bidding already?" "No," she replied, a dark smile creeping onto her face, "we have no other slaves, the last ones we had were worked to severe exhaustion and eventually death." 


End file.
